Cheats
on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Cheats are unlockable options available that will either make a game easier, harder, or add a humorous aspect to it. Cheats are available in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Cheats can be unlocked by collecting intel (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered) or Death Cards in Call of Duty: World at War to unlock something special like unlimited ammo. Call of Duty: Finest Hour * Complete the game on Easy. ** Big Heads - NPCs have bigger heads. ** Head Shots - Only headshots kill enemies. ** Ricochet - Machine gun bullets ricochet. ** Ricochet (All) - All guns except rockets ricochet. * Complete the game on Medium. ** Dead Eye - One shot kills enemies. ** Shrink Shot - Enemies shrink when shot. * Complete the game on Hard. ** Big n Small - NPCs have different sizes. Call of Duty: Roads To Victory There are 3 cheats in this game, which is: Unlimited Ammo, Unlimited Grenades, and Unlimited Health. Unlimited Ammo can be unlocked by finishing the campaign through any difficulty. Unlimited Grenades can be unlocked by getting awarded in all of the campaign with a Silver Star on any difficulty. Unlimited Health can only be unlocked by getting awarded in nearly all of the campaign with a Gold Star on any difficulty. Call of Duty 3 Select Campaign mode, and Chapter Select. Starting at Chapter 1, (Saint Lo) hold +, and while holding it, control stick right, control stick right, control stick left, control stick left, 2, 2. This unlocks ALL campaign levels, and ALL bonus material. On the PS3 this cheat will work as well "Hold Select and enter RIGHT, RIGHT, LEFT, LEFT, SQUARE, SQUARE at the chapter selection screen". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (Cheats only available for use in Campaign and only after the player finishes the campaign.) * Collect 2 pieces of enemy intel. CoD Noir: All color turns black and white. * Collect 4 pieces of enemy intel. Photo-Negative: All color is inverted. * Collect 6 pieces of enemy intel. Super Contrast: Drastically increases the game's contrast. * Collect 8 pieces of enemy intel. Ragtime Warfare: All color is faded and yellowed, dust and scratches fill the screen, gameplay occurs at double speed, and piano music plays over any other sound in the game - as though playing in a silent movie. The player loses the ability to sprint. Paintball Mode (Wii only): All weapons fire paintballs instead of bullets, and all weapons sound like Paintball guns and have exactly the same firing sound. This has no effect on the weapon's performance, as it is purely for visual and sound effect. * Collect 10 pieces of enemy intel. Cluster Bombs: After a fragmentation Grenade explodes, more spawn and explode. This only affects the player's grenades, including enemy grenades which have been thrown back. This does not affect the Player's Special grenades, like Smoke and Flashbangs. It is very easy for players to kill themselves accidently with this cheat. * Collect 12 pieces of enemy intel. Melon Heads (Modern Warfare Remastered only): All of the enemies (Including dogs) will have a watermelon attached to their heads. This also includes MacMillan, who will be humorously renamed to "MacMellon". * Collect 15 pieces of enemy intel. A Bad Year: Dead enemies turn into tires. In the Wii version only a headshot produces this result. However, dead enemies will not drop Grenade Bags. They will however not sometimes enter Final Stand. * Collect 18 pieces of enemy intel. Lemon-Nade: (Modern Warfare Remastered only): Grenades are replaced by explosive lemons that act like grenades. * Collect 20 pieces of enemy intel. Slow-Mo Ability: When the melee button is pressed, the game slows down to half-speed and it replaces the player's ability to knife as well. * Collect 22 pieces of enemy intel. Ragdoll Impact (Modern Warfare Remastered only): Killed enemies produce much more force when killed. * Collect 27 pieces of enemy intel. Zakhaev's Sons (Modern Warfare Remastered only): All enemies are replaced by Viktor Zakhaev wielding a RPG-7. * Collect all 30 pieces of enemy intel. Infinite Ammo: Weapons have infinite magazines. RPGs and grenade launchers become automatic. Doesn't work with inventory weapons like C4 and Claymores, or smoke grenades. In Modern Warfare Remastered, RPGs or Grenade Launchers are not automatic unlike the original version. Call of Duty: World at War (Cheats are only available for use in Co-op Campaign. This does not include Nazi Zombies.) * Thunder Mission: "Semper Fi" (Eight of Hearts) Effect: Headshots cause enemies to explode. Location: At the very beginning after leaving the shack, the player will see another shack to the right. The card is inside. * Hard Headed Mission: "Little Resistance" (Four of Clubs) Effect: Enemies take less bullet damage. Location: At the end of the mission before going into the last building, look to the right. The card is in a corner of bushes. * Suicide King Mission: "Hard Landing" (King of Hearts) Effect: Shoot explosive pistol rounds when downed. Location: About halfway through the mission the player will see a big building with a mini-trench outside. Enter the building, and go into the lower level. The card is to the right when the player goes into the room with the stairs. * Cold Dead Hands Mission: "Vendetta" (Five of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take their weapons with them to the grave. Location: Before the sniper section at the first part of the mission, Reznov will lead the player through a building. Follow the bar around to the end to find the card. * Sticks and Stones Mission: "Their Land, Their Blood" (Joker) Effect: The player's weapon arsenal consists of a knife and rocks. Location: Destroy the tanks, and go through the barn. Search the stalls to the right to find the card. * Vampire Mission: "Burn 'em Out" (Queen of Hearts) Effect: Can only recharge the player's health by getting kills. Location: Just before the second mortar position is a bunker to the left. The card is inside. * Flack Jacket Mission: "Relentless" (Nine of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take less explosive damage. Location: At the end of the mission, take either the left or right path. Eventually the paths will reconnect. The card is about halfway down the path. * Body Armor Mission: "Ring of Steel" (Jack of Spades) Effect: Enemies die by headshots only. Location: Enter the asylum, then immediately go to the left. The card is in the far bottom left corner. * Undead Soldier Mission: "Eviction" (Ace of Spades) Effect: Enemies come back from the dead. Location: During the first half of the mission, just after the kitchen area, the player will eventually see a room to the right that has a large hole in it. Drop down to find the card. Trivia: The undead enemies are similar to the zombies in the Nazi Zombies bonus game. * Painkiller Mission: "Blowtorch and Corkscrew" (Ten of Clubs) Effect: Shoot downed co-op teammates to revive them when downed. Location: Go to the left as the player moves toward the second bunker. A Japanese soldier hanging upside down is near the card. * Berserker Mission: "Breaking Point" (Three of Diamonds) Effect: Get three kills in five seconds to become Berserk. Location: Clear all four mortar pits, then go to the small shack in the south of this area. The card is inside. * Paintball Mission: "Heart of the Reich" (Six of Clubs) Effect: Paintball guns. Location: The card is in the closed-off subway entrance on the left side of the street at the start of the mission. * Victory Mission: "Downfall" (Two of Spades) Effect: Limits the player's HUD, turns on friendly fire, and bleed out in half the time. Location: Before the player gets to the theater, some of the allies will break through a door to the right. The card is past that door. Call of Duty: Black Ops Typing 3ARC UNLOCK into the computer console accessible after breaking out of the chair will unlock all the campaign missions even if they are unplayed, Dead Ops Arcade, and Five (does work on the Wii, but only with Campaign missions, as the Wii only has one zombie map.). Doing this will, however, prevent story related achievements/trophies from being obtained. Typing 3ARC INTEL into the computer will unlock all intel, but be warned, it will disable the achievement/trophy for finding them without cheating, making it impossible to get a platinum trophy on PS3 except by restarting the game. Typing ZORK into the computer will unlock the trophy/achievement Eaten by a Grue as well as start up the text-based adventure game Zork. Typing in DOA will unlock Dead Ops Arcade. Typing ALICIA will start a virtual interactive therapist. Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics